The odds are frozen
by LyricalLNL
Summary: As an exciting new twist takes place on the Hunger Games, read below for an epic adventure with Elsa and Anna from Frozen as they make their mark on the book that has stormed across the world.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the announcement. President Snow was live and fixing to announce the details of this year's 50th annual Hunger Games. This year was different though, it was a quarter quell. Anna and Elsa lived in district 7. They were quite popular, royal some might say. They lived in a large castle, unusual for people in the districts. Anna knew her sister Elsa was participating in this year's games as a prime subject for the quarter quell. Elsa was what was special about it after all. She has powers, so of course it unbalances the usual odds. Anna didn't expect to be chosen because after all, her sister was the center of the game's attention.

Anna sat on the couch and turned on the broadcast. President Snow rambled off the details as if it was a happy occassion. Anna was quite tired of all this excitement over the murderous games that they watched every year. When the broadcast was over, Anna headed to bed. The reaping was in two days, and until then Anna decided just to not think about it. Her mind was too overcrowded with fear, as it always had been.

The two days passed, and it was reaping day. Anna and Elsa dressed up in dull dresses according to regulation of the capitol. Everyone marched in a dreary line to reaping stage. Elsa was supposed to be involved in the reaping, but since she had powers, there would be two female tributes from their district. Elsa marched behind stage and boarded a train to the capitol.

Anna stood in the crowd among everyone else in the districts scared to hear their name called. The announcer stoop upon the stage beside two bowls. They played the same customary film from every year like the games were something to celebrate. Anna watched in disgust. Finally, it was time. They selected the male tribute, somebody Anna had never met. His name was Benjamin Haldis. Anna, having never met him, still felt an attraction to him. She knew she had to focus.

The announcer lowered her hand into the female bowl. She spoke as she said, "And the female tribute from district seven is, Anna Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stood in shock amongst the surprised crowd. Out of everyone from district seven, nobody expected Anna to be chosen after her sister was already involved. Some suspected it was just an anonymous choosing, but others suspected the work of President Snow. Anna made her way to the front of the stage beside Benjamin, the male tribute. They were led behind the stage and since Anna's parents were dead, she had nobody to say goodbye to, and boraded the train. Soon, Benjamin boarded the train also and they were off to the capitol.

Benjamin sat looking out the window, face streaked with tears from the empty goodbyes that took place. Anna moved over beside him trying to make conversation.

"We'll do it together, i promise." Anna said in her comforting nature.

Benjamin looked at her and nodded. He then got up and walked into the next room. Anna wondered what her sister Elsa was doing back on her train.

Back on her train, Elsa sat crying maddeningly. She thought by being in the games herself, nobody would've touched Anna, yet here they were. To Elsa, everything seemed hopeless at this point. She went to lie down and try to escape for a while.

It was morning. Anna and Benjamin were sitting together watching the cities go by. Anna looked over and saw Benjamin looking at her. They both looked at each other, until their mentor, Fritz came in and interrupted them.

Fritz had a empty emotionless look on his face, still showing some signs of emotion, like the person he was before the games was trying to escape.

"What is it Fritz?" Benjamin said hoping it wasn't serious.

"Yes, what is it?" Anna said in agreement to Frizt's previous question.

"We're here." Fritz said in a cold voice.


	3. Chapter 3

As they pulled into the capitol, they watched with wonder at the roaring, excited people waving to them. They knew they had to make themselves liked among the capitol, so they waved back with fake enthusiasm. They went to a building to prepare and get ready for interviews with Caesar Flickerman. They met their stylist, James Corier. He directed them and got them all fixed up. Anna wore a dark gown with the texture of tree lumber, hinting to the lumber-cutting and supplying nature of district 7. Her hair was in curls that flowed down her back, and her eyes were done dark, with a hint of red shine.

Benjamin was wearing a dark, lumber texture shirt to match Anna's and some dark black silk pants. His hair was done rather sharp looking, but with nearly no adjustments. They were boarded into the chariot and rode down the center waving. Once they all were centered around, President Snow came out and said a few words. Later that night, it was time for interviews. Anna wore a black gown with red pattern on it, and her hair down with loose curls. Benjamin wore a Full red suit with the same hairstyle.

All of the tributes went out and were interviewed with fake humor and visible acting that nobody seemed to pick up on. Anna and Benjamin talked in a cheerful voice, with a hint of sorrow behind it. Caesar talked about Anna's sister being involved in the games. Once the interviews were over, they went to the living quarters. Tomorrow, they would train for the games.

The next day, training began. Anna was very good at the natural skills. Identifying berries and useful tools, creating fire, making weapons, and more. Benjamin was very good with a sword. He hit the target every time. This made a valuable combination of skills. Benjamin and Anna talked more and more. They began to fall in love some might say. The more this went on, the more they dreaded the battle against each other.

"I won't kill you, i love you too much now." Benjamin said to Anna as they were training."

"Well, I guess we will both die together because im not killing you either." Anna said in a loving voice.

The tributes went to the living quarters and prepared for one last sleep before the games starting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Anna woke up to bustling stylists and excitement. It was too much. They got suited up and ready to go. Their suits were blue shirts with white parkas and white snowsuit pants. Anna had a feeling why they were dressed for the cold. She was sure it had something to do with Elsa. They were loaded up into the launching tubes.

"Twenty seconds to launch." said a dreaful mechanical voice.

It started to count down. Minute by minute her heart raced faster. It was time for launch. Anna was lifted up into the arena. They stood on the stone cirlces around each other. Elsa stood on a large circle in the center of them all. Her face stained with tears. The arena was a frozen, icy wasteland. Another feature of the quarter quell, tying in with Elsa of course.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven..." The voice counted down.

Eventually the voice hit one. For a moment time seemed to stop. Only to resume at the sound of a large buzz that Anna knew meant the initiation of the games. Immediately she spotted Benjamin. The two met up quickly and headed straight for the frozen woods. They ran until they had reached what seemed to be a safe spot. They knew from watching other games not to go to the blood bath known as the cornucopia.

They sat in the woods, trying to stay warm. The forest was so cold, even with their parkas. Canons went off rapidly, signaling each death. They knew they had to find some source of nourishment or they would die. They walked and walked until Anna couldn't walk anymore. Benjamin tried to keep her warm, as a parachute landed down slowly. It was from their mentor Fritz.

"Get some water." The lid read.

Benjamin took the spile and tapped into the least frozen tree he could find. He didn't think it would work, but out came some cold water. He gave some to Anna and drank some himself. They found what seemed to be a safe spot and took turns sleeping. They had found a backpack from a fallen tribute, that had been received from the cornucopia. It had many valuable things inside, one of which was a large blanket, they used to keep warm.

Once it was the next morning, they set off on foot. They knew if they ventured too far Saxton Adner, the gamemaker, would be sure to turn them around. They ventured farther, but not too far. Little did they know, they were closer to the next tribute than they thought. All of a sudden, a tribute from district eight, jumped from behind a tree. She was one of the most fierce, and prepared to kill. They tried to fight, but there was no way they could take on this tribute.

Out of nowhere, the tribute was stricken with ice and fell to the ground. Looking right at them, was Elsa. The two sisters hugged and apologized to one another for everything. They knew it was necessary to get along. They had to all work together to survive. They found a place to sleep, as they waited for the next day.

There were 11 tributes left. A little over half, already gone. They ventured on, they knew nobody would go near Elsa. Two days passed until there were 6 tributes left. They were walking, when all of a sudden a group of tributes sprung up. They were some of the best, and not afraid of Elsa one bit.

Elsa had powers, but she wasn't invincible. They were in for a fight. They battled hard, they were down to one. The tribute was quick, too quick. She stabbed Elsa. Elsa fell to the ground. The tribute ran in victory.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

They stayed behind and tried to help her, but they couldn't. After three days, she still wasn't much better. They were sitting by her side. Anna checked on her and gasped with fear and sorrow.

"She's dead." Anna said in tears.

A cannon went off, and Elsa was gone like that. Anna and Benjamin would have to win this. They had to win this for Elsa.


End file.
